


Disgust

by Duke157



Series: Hermione/Daphne World [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, POV Third Person, Pineapples, Pizza, Pizza and Pineapple, disgust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 10:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duke157/pseuds/Duke157
Summary: Daphne turned away in disgust as she could not tolerate the scene unfolding in front of her.





	Disgust

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

Daphne turned away in disgust as she could not tolerate the scene unfolding in front of her. She felt like she could have gone her entire life without ever learning that such a thing existed in this world; yet she was forced to sit at the table while her girlfriend of seven years wolfed down slice after slice of that infernal thing.

"What are you staring at?" Hermione questioned.

"Nothing. Just… how?" The raven haired Slytherin replied.

"What do you mean,  _how?_ "

"How are you eating that… that thing?" Daphne nodded at the food item in her hand.

Hermione looked back and forth between her girlfriend and what she was referring to. "I do not understand what is wrong with what's in my hand. Please, enlighten me."

"Pizza and pineapple." Daphne blurted out while holding both her hands out; as if that was enough of a justification to prove her point.

The bushy-haired bookworm set the half-eaten slice in her hand down and focused on her flustered girlfriend. "Okay… I am going to need a little more of an explanation to understand; with proper sentences, if you please."

"It's just… how can you eat something so awful? I've been eating pizza ever since we got together and if there's one thing I've learned, it's that pineapple does not belong on pizza. And what baffles me the most is that I've never seen you partake in such debauchery; why are you doing it now?" Daphne's voice got louder; Hermione was eternally grateful they had decided to order it to the comfort of their home instead of dining at the restaurant.

"Harry to-"

Daphne cut her off. "Potter! Of course, I should've known. Everything crazy always stems from Potter."

"Shut it. For your information, I used to eat pizza with pineapple when I was a child; Harry only helped me remember how much I loved it as a child."

"Merlin's beard! You have lost your mind!"

"Oh, come off it." Hermione reached across the table; Daphne leaned back to avoid her girlfriend.

"No! Don't come any closer; you aren't allowed to kiss me until you go give yourself a thorough mouthwash." Daphne leaned back even further, now close to falling off her chair.

Hermione leapt across the length of the table and tackled her girlfriend playfully while said girlfriend tried to get away. Even though Daphne was nearly half a foot taller than her, Hermione overpowered her as the two fell to the floor laughing.

Hermione leaned down and forcefully her resisting girlfriend until she gave in to the feeling. The pair continued to kiss until they ran out of breath; when they reluctantly split apart. "See, it's not so bad."

"Hmph… only because you taste so good." The Slytherin turned away, blushing.

"Whatever floats your boat, love…"


End file.
